Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip mounting apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a semiconductor chip on a wiring board through a surface mount process.
Due to the recent trends such as high integration and high speed of semiconductor chips, semiconductor chips are miniaturized, and the number of input/output pins on semiconductor chips has increased. Accordingly, flip chip bonding methods are widely used to mount semiconductor chips. In a flip chip bonding method, a semiconductor chip is directly mounted on a mount target member through conductive bumps. Flip chip bonding is superior in speed, integration, and miniaturization to wire bonding methods and tape automated bonding (TAB) methods using a tape wiring board.